


So Many Reasons For You and I To Go and Leave One Another Behind

by ToastMaloneIII



Series: Nothing That You Say Can Change This Feeling [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual mpreg, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Lots of brotherly love if you catch my drift, M/M, Thor/Loki - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, Warning: I hate Jane Foster, big things are happening here folks, everyone stop making these two hate each other, team protect Thor at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: The thing is, Thor will always love Loki and Loki will always love Thor. Their lives are woven together and despite the challenges they face, they will always come back to one another.





	So Many Reasons For You and I To Go and Leave One Another Behind

**Author's Note:**

> So I got tired of fics with Thor getting mad at Loki and hate fucking him, so I created this. We are going to start in Dark World, but the next chapter will jump to Ragnarok, so be prepared for spoilers later on if you haven't seen it yet. I just want my boys to be happy together, ok? 
> 
> Title is from Leon's "Treasure". 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!

The hours following Frigga’s funeral are dark and quiet. The entirety of Asgard mourns the loss of their beloved queen but in the palace, a boy mourns the loss of his mother. Thor retreats to his rooms, with Jane locked away and Odin inconsolable, he feels completely alone. As he lies on his bed, tears dried on his cheeks and eyes staring blankly at the star riddled sky above him, his thoughts drift to Loki. He imagines his brother is just as heartbroken as Thor himself, and the god of thunder weeps at the idea of Loki feeling alone in his grief.

 

He calls for the guards to bring his brother. 

 

When the doors open, Thor motions for the armed escort to leave and suddenly it’s just the two of them. Loki has glamoured himself, Thor knows without a doubt, and looks as radiant as ever. Thor knows better. He crosses the room, ignoring Loki’s looks of irritation, and removes the shackles from thin, pale wrists. 

 

“Is that wise, brother?” Loki sneers, a threat hidden deep in his words but Thor only gathers him in a hug. His large arms wrap around the familiar form of his brother and he lets out a sigh, tears threatening to spill again. Loki freezes for only a second, trying to maintain his facade, but soon breaks down. His glamour fades and Thor is left holding a broken man, hair unkempt, eyes framed with shadows and grief marring his features. He sags into Thor’s embrace, breaths morphing into sobs until he’s openly weeping into Thor’s hair. 

 

They remain that way for quite some time. Eventually the tears cease and their breathing return to normal. Both men are exhausted, the weight of their actions hanging heavy on their shoulders. Thor decides a bath is in order and carries Loki to the bathing chamber attached to his rooms. 

 

The brothers remain silent as they undress, the scene is so familiar and yet utterly foreign. Thor runs the water into the stone pool and Loki gathers their clothing, setting it aside. They both enter the pool, eyes shyly taking stock of each other. Thor frowns at the bruises marking Loki’s pale skin, wondering if he caused them. Loki takes note of the hardness Thor’s body has taken on. What was once plush and supple is now rough and honed. 

 

Loki grabs a sponge and gently washes Thor’s body. He runs his hands over every inch of the golden god, from his soft hair to his ticklish toes. Once he’s done, Thor does the same. Loki has changed since the last time they did this, his jotun anatomy is now a permanent fixture in both forms, and Thor marvels at the new curves of his body. Beneath Loki’s cock, his cunt hides warm and waiting. Thor aches to explore it. 

 

After washing, they each towel off and Thor directs them back to the bed.  

 

“Shall I massage your back, brother?” Thor tries to keep his tone innocent but Loki gives him a knowing look, lips curling mischievously. Loki settles on the bed, naked limbs stretching out on the soft furs and looks back at Thor over his shoulder.

 

“Of course, brother.” 

 

Thor gathers a vial of oil and climbs onto the mattress. He straddles Loki’s thighs and doesn’t miss the way his cock settles into the valley of his brother’s ass. Neither of them utters a word as Thor pours oil onto the soft skin of Loki’s back and runs his hands along his spine. 

 

It isn’t long before both brothers are hard. Thor’s hands are well known for their dexterity and strength and they never fail to turn Loki into a whimpering mess. His cock is hard, trapped between his belly and the furs beneath him, and his cunt has started seeping between his thighs. Thor notices his brother’s thigh rubbing together, seemingly to create friction between them and his cock hardens even further. He’s been not-so-discreetly rubbing his prick along the swell of Loki’s buttocks, the skin soft and warm. 

 

“Brother...Thor, please.” Loki’s words come out soft as a sigh and desire stirs deep in Thor’s groin. He bends, placing small kisses along the trickster’s shoulders and neck and buries his nose in the soft, raven hair just above. 

 

“Oh, Loki..” Thor sighs into his brother’s neck and Loki turns to meet him in a kiss. Their lips slide together in a hot, wet kiss. Loki thrusts his hips back against Thor’s straining cock, whimpering at the brush of fur against his own hard member. 

 

“Thor, fuck me. Please.” Thor shushes him with one last kiss before flipping the pale god onto his back and moving down to settle between Loki’s thighs. The thunder god bites softly at the smooth skin and laves at the marks he leaves. He places soft kisses along Loki’s cock, sliding up and down the shaft before lapping at the precum that has gathered on the head. Loki gasps, hips shifting restlessly and Thor only chuckles. 

 

Thor plays with Loki’s cock for a time but his eyes continue to drift to the folds nestled beneath it. His quim lies in shadow and Thor can feel his mouth watering with want. They haven’t done this before and Thor knows better than to just dive in without asking. He raises the shaft and gazes longingly at the glistening folds. Loki has frozen completely still and Thor looks up to find him flushed, eyes wide with desire and a hint of apprehension. 

 

“Loki, can I?” The raven haired god bites his lips and lets his eyes drift shut. Thor waits with bated breath and nearly shouts when Loki whispers a yes. He crawls up to place a kiss on those soft lips and cups Loki’s jaw. “We don’t have to, if you don’t…” 

 

“Do it, please.” Thor’s pulse speeds up and he travels back down to the soft, wet flesh. He lifts Loki’s cock once more and takes a moment to just stare. The soft folds are flushed pink and Loki’s wetness has spilled out, smearing on his thighs. Thor strokes the glistening skin with a finger, barely applying any pressure and Loki jumps, thighs tightening around Thor’s shoulders. 

 

When Thor places his tongue on the soft folds, Loki squeals, hands tangling in soft blond locks and pulling his brother closer. Thor licks hungrily into his brother’s cunt, chasing the tart taste of him. He alternates stabbing his tongue deep into the quivering flesh and lapping Loki’s clit, both drawing out loud moans and gasps. 

 

“Brother, oh Thor please! Please!” 

 

Loki draws closer and closer to his climax, Thor’s tongue and lips working him until soon, he’s coming, his orgasm crashing over him in waves of pleasure. He screams and pulls Thor’s hair, his body undulating as he rides his brother’s tongue. Thor continues to lap at the soft flesh until Loki is so overstimulated that he’s pushing Thor away, his moans softening into quiet whimpers. 

 

Thor crawls up the bed, arms bracketing Loki’s head and leans in to steal a kiss. Loki opens up to Thor’s mouth and sucks the taste of himself off of his brother’s tongue. The golden god pulls away and Loki reaches down to stroke his straining erection. 

 

“Loki,” Thor groans and drops his head to rest on the slender god’s chest, “I need you, brother.” 

 

The god of mischief pushes at Thor’s shoulders until he lies on his back and straddles his brother’s hips. He grabs hold of Thor’s cock and rubs the head against his slick opening, teasing. 

 

“Shall I ride you, Thor? Hmm? Shall I sink my tight quim onto your big, hard cock?” Thor moans, delirious with pleasure. “You will be the first, you know. I am still a virgin in this sense.” Thor’s hips buck uncontrollably at his brother’s words. Some base instinct deep within him wants nothing more than to throw Loki onto the furs and ravish his sweet cunt. He refrains, though he’s sure Loki would enjoy every minute of it, and instead watches with wide eyes as Loki slowly lowers himself onto Thor’s cock. 

 

He can feel every single clench of Loki’s tight flesh as it engulfs him. Loki certainly is a virgin, his hole is like a vise, milking Thor’s cock. Once Loki is fully seated, he lets out a long, shuddery breath. His thighs are quivering and his hands shake ever so slightly as they run up and down Thor’s chest, tweaking his nipples. 

 

“Brother. You are so beautiful.” Thor flushes at Loki’s words, shocked that he feels embarrassed at the endearment but not at the fact that his cock is currently buried in his brother’s quim. “I bet you are dying to flip me over and have your way with me, aren’t you?” Loki raises his hips and slams back down and Thor shouts. 

 

Loki rides him hard and fast, his own cock bobbing and slapping against Thor’s stomach as he bounces. Thor is helpless, he can do nothing but lie there, eyed trained on Loki’s every move. In this moment, his brother is ethereal, his beauty almost blinding. 

 

“Do it, Thor. Take me!” 

 

Loki’s words send a jolt through him and he jumps into action. Thor grabs Loki by the waist and throws him to the side, his body bouncing slightly on the mattress and pounces on his prone form. He lifts Loki’s legs up around his shoulders and presses his cock against the fluttering opening, sliding home in one smooth thrust. He pounds his brother mercilessly, just as Loki likes it, until the raven haired god is screaming, eyes rolling back into his head. 

 

“Thor, I’m gonna come. Please!” Thor rubs a finger against Loki’s clit and watches, rapt, as his brother falls apart. His body thrashes and his cunt clamps down on Thor’s cock as he rides out his second orgasm. Thor is soon to follow, his hands holding tight to Loki’s hips as he empties himself deep into his brother’s quim with a grunt. He wonders, in the haze of his climax, if Loki could get pregnant. Thor wants hundreds of children and imagines how perfect it would be if Loki could bear them. 

 

Afterwards, neither of them dares to speak. They hold each other close for a while longer, both wishing they could just stay here, wrapped around one another like they did in their youth. It has to come to an end though, and Loki stands, uses his seidr to dress himself and turns to gaze longingly at Thor. 

 

“Your woman waits for you in the dungeons and soon father will want to speak with you.” He turns to leave and Thor jumps up, grabbing Loki’s arm and pulls him close again. 

 

“Brother,” Thor sighs against Loki’s mouth and captures his lips in a final kiss. A tear slides down Loki’s cheek and Thor looks up, startled. “Loki?” 

 

“I love you, brother. Always will.” With that Loki turns and leaves. Thor remains immobile, wondering when his life became a series of tragedies as this moment is surely breaking his heart. He allows himself to weep, just for a few minutes. He cries for all they could have had, for what they could’ve been. 

 

Hours later, Thor finds Loki back in his cell and asks for his allegiance. They set out to lure Malekith out of Asgard  and neither one says a word about the night they shared. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Bonus points to anyone who can guess what's going to happen next. There was definitely some foreshadowing.


End file.
